Blue Bloods
by xoxominnie
Summary: They're young, fabulous and fanged… And they rule Manhattan from the trendy uptown clubs to the downtown boutiques. Fifteen-year-old Sakura Haruno has never quite fit in at her exclusive prep school – she's more of a vintage than a Versace girl – but all that's about to change… AU & OOC
1. Prologue

**Blue Bloods**

rewritten by xoxominnie

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or the story 'Blue Bloods' by Melissa de la Cruz_

**~ Prologue ~**

_One hundred and two people arrived on the _Mayflower _in November of 1620, but less than half lived to see the establishment of the Plymouth Colony the next year. While no one had died during the _Mayflower_'s voyage, life after arrival was extremely difficult, especially for the young. Almost all of the lost were hardly sixteen years of age._

_The staggering mortality rate was partly due to a harsh winter, as well as the fact that, while the men were out in the air, building homes and drinking fresh water, women and children were confined to the damp, crowded recesses of the ship, where disease could spread much more quickly. After the two-month voyage, they remained on the ship for an additional four months while the men built storehouses and living quarters on land. Young Puritans routinely cared for the sick, increasing their exposure to a vast array of illnesses, including a fatal affliction of the blood that historical documents called "consumption."_

_Fugaku Uchiha was elected governor of the colony in 1622 for thirty consecutive one-year terms. He and his wife Mikoto had fourteen children, a remarkable seven sets of twins, in an extraordinary turn of events, within a few years, the colony had doubled in size, with multiple births reported in all the surviving families._

From _Death and Life in the Plymouth Colonies, _1620 – 1641 by Professor Jiraiya

* * *

Lady Tsunade's Diary

21st of November 1620

The Mayflower

_It has been a difficult winter. The sea does not agree with Jiraiya, and we are always cold. Perhaps we will find peace in this new land, although many believe we have not left danger behind. Outside my window, the coastline resembles Southampton, and for that I am grateful. I will always long for home, but our kind are no longer safe there. I myself do not believe the rumors, but we must do as instructed. It has always been our way. Jiraiya and I are traveling as husband and wife now. We are planning on marrying soon. There are far too few of us, and more are needed if we are to survive. Perhaps things will change. Perhaps good fortune will shine on us, and our situation will ameliorate. The ship has anchored. We have landed. A new world awaits!_

_ ~L.T_

* * *

_Author's Note: _So this story is based on the novel Blue Bloods by Melissa de la Cruz, basically the same but the name differences...  
I have no creative bone in my body -_- and need something to keep me busy...


	2. Chapter One

**Blue Bloods**

rewritten by xoxominnie

**Disclaimer:** _I __do not own Nar__uto or Blue Bloods_

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

New York City

The Present

* * *

The Bank was a decrepit stone building at the tail end of Houston Street, on the last divide between the gritty East Village and the wilds of the Lower East Side. Once the headquarters of the venerable Haruno investment and brokerage house, it was an imposing, squat presence, a paradigm of the beaux-arts style, with a classic six-column façade and an intimidating row of "dentals" – razor-sharp serrations on the pediment's surface. For many years it stood on the corner of Houston and Essex, desolate, empty, and abandoned, until one winter evening when a nightclub promoter chanced upon it after polishing off a hotdog at Katz's Deli. He was looking for a venue to showcase the new music his DJs were spinning – a dark, haunted sound they were calling "Trance."

The pulsing music spilled out to the sidewalk, where Sakura Haruno, a small, pink-haired fifteen-year-old girl whose bright emerald eyes were ringed with dark kohl eye shadows, stood nervously at the back of the line in front of the club. She picked at her chipping black nail polish. "Do you really think we'll get in?" she asked.

"No sweat," her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Kiba guaranteed a cakewalk. Besides, we can always point to the plaque over there. Your family built this place, remember?" He grinned.

"So what else is new?" Sakura smirked, rolling her eyes. The island of Manhattan was linked inexorably to her family history, and as far as she could tell, she was related to the Frick Museum, the Van Wyck Expressway, and the Hayden Planetarium, give or take an institution (or major thoroughfare) or two. Not that it made any difference in her life. She barely had enough to cover the twenty-five dollar charge at the door.

Naruto affectionately swung an arm around her shoulders. "Stop worrying! You worry too much. This'll be fun, I promise."

"I wish Kiba had waited for us," Sakura fretted, shivering in her long black cardigan with holes in each elbow. She'd found the sweater in a Manhattan Valley thrift store last week. It smelled liked decay and stale rosewater perfume, and her skinny frame was lost in its voluminous folds. Sakura always looked like she was drowning in fabric. The black sweater reached almost to her calves, and underneath she wore a sheer black T-shirt over a worn gray thermal undershirt; and under that, a long peasant skirt that swept the floor. Like a nineteenth century street urchin, her skirt hems were black with dirt from dragging on the sidewalks. She was wearing her favourite pair of black-and-white Jack Purcell sneakers, the ones with the duct-taped hole on the right tow. Her pink hair was pulled back with a beaded scarf she'd found in her grandmother's closet.

Sakura was startlingly pretty, with a sweet, heart-shaped face; a perfectly cute button nose; and soft milky skin – but there was something almost insubstantial about her beauty. She looked like a Dresden doll in witch's clothing. Kids at the Konoha School thought she dressed like a bag lady. It didn't help that she was painfully shy and kept to herself, because then they just thought she was stuck-up, which she wasn't. She was just quiet.

Naruto was tall and slim, with a fair, elfin face that was framed by a shag of brilliant blond hair. He had sharp cheekbones and sympathetic blue eyes. He was wearing a severe military greatcoat over a flannel shirt and a pair of holey blue jeans. Of course, the flannel shirt was John Varvatos and the jeans from Citizens of Humanity. Naruto liked to play the part of disaffected youth, but he liked shopping in SoHo even more.

The two of them had been best friends since the second grade, when Sakura's nanny forgot to pack her lunch one day, and Naruto had given her half of his lettuce and mayo sandwich. They finished each other's sentences and liked to read aloud from random pages of _Infinite Fest _when they were bored. Both were Konoha legacy kids who traced their ancestry back to the _Mayflower_. Sakura counted six U.S. presidents in her family tree alone. But even with their prestigious pedigrees, they didn't fit in at Konoha. Naruto preferred museums to basketball, and Sakura never cut her hair and wore things from consignment shops.

Kiba Inuzuka was a new friend – a sad-faced boy with long lashes, smouldering eyes, and a tarnished reputation. Supposedly, he had a rap sheet and had just been sprung from military school. His grandfather had reportedly bribed Konoha with funds for a new gym to let him enrol. He had immediately gravitated toward Sakura and Naruto, recognizing their similar misfit status.

Sakura sucked in her cheeks and felt a pit of anxiety forming in her stomach. They'd been so comfortable just hanging out in Naruto's room as usual, listening to music and flipping through the offerings on his TiVo; Naruto booting up another game of Vice City on the spilt screen, while she rifled through the pages of glossy magazines, fantasizing that she too, was lounging on a raft in Sardinia, dancing the flamenco in Madrid, or wandering pensively through the streets of Bombay.

"I'm not sure about this," she said, wishing they were back in his cozy room instead of shivering outside on the sidewalk, waiting to see if they would pass muster at the door.

"Don't be so negative," Naruto chastised. It has been his idea to leave the comfort of his room to brace the New York nightlife, and he didn't want to regret it. "If you think we'll get in, we'll get in. it's all about confidence, trust me." Just then, his BlackBerry beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen. "It's Kiba. He's inside, he'll meet us by the windows on the second floor. Okay?"

"Do I really look all right?" she asked, feeling suddenly doubtful about her clothes.

"You look fine," he replied automatically. "You look great," he said, as his thumbs jabbed a reply on the plastic device.

"You're not even looking at me."

"I look at you every day." Naruto laughed, meeting her eye, then uncharacteristically blushing and looking away. His BlackBerry beeped again, and this time he excused himself, walking away to answer it.

Across the street, Sakura saw a cab pull up to the curb, and a tall guy stepped out of it. Just as he emerged, another cab barrelled down the street on the opposite side. It was swerving recklessly, and at first it looked like it would miss him, but at the last moment, the boy threw himself in its path and disappeared underneath its wheels. The taxicab never even stopped, just kept going as if nothing happened.

"Oh my God!" Sakura screamed.

The guy had been hit – she was sure of it – he'd been run over – he was surely dead.

"Did you see that?" she asked, frantically looking around for Naruto, who seemed to have disappeared. Sakura ran across the street, fully expecting to see a dead body, but the boy was standing right in front of her, counting the change in his wallet. He slammed the door shut and sent his cab on its way. He was whole and unhurt.

"You should be dead," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he asked, a quizzical smile on his face.

Sakura was a little taken aback – she recognised him from school. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The famous Sasuke Uchiha. One of those guys – head of the basketball team, lead in the school play, his term paper on shopping malls published in _Wired_, so handsome she couldn't even meet his eye.

Maybe she was dreaming things. Maybe she just _thought_ she'd seen him dive in front of the cab. That had to be it. She was just tired.

"I didn't know you were a dazehead," she blurted awkwardly, meaning a Trance acolyte.

"I'm not, actually. I'm headed over there," he explained, motioning to the club next to The Bank, where a very intoxicated rock star was steering several giggling groups past the velvet rope.

Sakura blushed. "Oh, I should have known."

He smiled at her kindly. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why apologize? How would you have known that? You read minds or something?" he asked.

"Maybe I do. And maybe it's an off day." She smiled. He was flirting with her, and she was flirting back. Okay, so it was definitely her imagination. He had totally not thrown himself in front of the cab.

She was surprised he was being so friendly. Most of the guys at Konoha were so stuck-up, Sakura didn't bother with them. They were all the same – with their Duck Head chinos and their guarded nonchalance, their bland jokes and their basketball team jackets. She'd never given Sasuke Uchiha more than a fleeting thought – he was a junior, from the planet Popular; they might go to the same school but they hardly breathed the same air. And after all, his sister was the indomitable Karin Uchiha, whose one goal in life was to make everyone else's miserable. "One your way to a funeral?" "Who died and made you homeless?" were some of Karin's unimaginative insults directed her way. Where was Karin, anyway? Weren't the Uchiha sibling joined at the hip?

"Listen, you want to come in?" Sasuke asked, smiling and showing his even, straight teeth. "I'm a member."

Before she could respond, Naruto materialised at her side. Where had he come from? Sakura wondered. And how did he keep doing that? Naruto demonstrated a keen ability to suddenly show up the minute you didn't want him there. "There you are, my dear," he said, with a hint of reproach.

Sakura blinked. "Hey, Naruto. Do you know Sasuke?"

"Who doesn't?" Naruto replied, pointedly ignoring him.

"Babe, you coming?" he demanded in a proprietary tone.

"They're finally letting people in." He motioned to The Bank, where a steady stream of black-clad teenagers were being herded through the fluted columns.

"I should go," she said apologetically.

"So soon?" Sasuke asked, his eyes dancing again.

"Not soon enough," Naruto added, smiling threateningly.

Sasuke shrugged. "See you around, Sakura," he said, pulling up the collar on his tweed coat and walking in the opposite direction.

"Some people," Naruto complained, as they rejoin their line. He crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

Sakura was silent, her heart fluttering in her chest

Sasuke Uchiha knew her name.

They inched forward, ever closer to the drag queen with the clipboard glaring imperiously behind the velvet rope. The Elvira clone sized up each group with a withering stare, but no one was turned away.

"Now, remember, if they give us any trouble, just be cool and think positive. You have to visualize us getting in, okay?" Naruto whispered fiercely.

Sakura nodded. They walked forward, but their progress was interrupted by a bouncer holding up a big meaty paw. "IDs!" he barked.

With shaking fingers, Sakura retrieved a driver's license with someone else's name – but her own picture – on its laminated surface. Naruto did the same. She bit her lip. She was _so _going to get caught and thrown in jail for this. But she remembered what Naruto had said. _Be cool. Confident. Think positive._

The bouncer waved their IDs under an infrared machine, which didn't beep. He paused, frowning, and held their IDs up for inspection, giving the tow of them a doubtful look.

Sakura tried to project a clam she didn't feel, her heart beating fast underneath her thin layers. Of course I look twenty-one. I've been here before. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that ID, she thought.

The bouncer slid it under the machine again. The big man shook his head. "This isn't right," he muttered.

Naruto looked at Sakura, his face pale. Sakura thought she was going to fainted. She had never been so nervous in her life. Minutes ticked by. People behind them in line made impatient noises.

_Nothing wrong with that ID. Cool and confident. Cool and confident. _She visualized the bouncer waving them through, the two of them entering the club. _LET US IN. LET US IN. LET US IN. JUST LET US IN!_

The bouncer looked up, startled, almost as if he'd heard her. It felt as though time had stopped. Then, just like that, he returned their cards and waved them forward, just as Sakura had pictured.

Sakura exhaled. She and Naruto exchanged a restrained look of glee.

They were inside.


	3. Chapter Two

**Blue Bloods**

rewritten by xoxominnie

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or the story 'Blue Bloods'  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Right next door to The Bank was a very different kind of Manhattan nightclub. It was the kind of nightclub that existed only once every decade – at a point in the social nexus when the gods of publicity, fashion, and celebrity converged to create a singularly spectacular environment. Following in the hallowed tradition of mid-'70s Studio 54, late-'80s Palladium, and early-'90s Moonba, Block 122 had entered an iconic realm that defined a movement, a lifestyle, a generation. A cocktail-combo clientele of the city's most beautiful, envied, notorious, and all-powerful citizens had christened it _their_ place to be – their natural habitat, their watering hole – and since it was the twenty-first century, the era of super-exclusivity, they even paid astronomical memberships dues for the privilege. _Anything _to keep out the hoi polloi. And inside this blessed sanctuary, at the most sought-after table, surrounded by a glittering assortment of underage models, post-pubescent movie stars, and the sons and daughters of boldfaced names, sat the most gorgeous girl in the history of New York City: Karin Uchiha. Sixteen years old going on thirty-four, with a shot of Botox between the eyes to prove it.

Karin was popularity personified. She had the golden-girl good looks and tanned, Pilates-toned limbs that came with the Queen Bee position – but she transcended the stereotype while embodying the essence of it. She had a size twenty-two waist and a size ten shoe. She ate junk food every day and never gained an ounce. She went to bed with all her makeup on and woke up with a clear, unblemished complexion, just like her conscience.

Karin came to Block 122 every night, and Friday was no exception. She and Ino Yamanaka, a tall blond haired, blue eyed Californian who'd recently transferred to Konoha, had spent the afternoon primping for the evening's festivities. Or rather Ino had spent the afternoon sitting by the side of the bed making complimentary noises while Karin tried on everything in her wardrobe. They'd settled on a sexy-but-in-an-off-beat-bohermian-way-with-straps-just-falling-off-the-shoulders-just-so-Marni camisole, a tiny denim Earnest Swen miniskirt, and a sparkly Rick Owens cashmere wrap. Karin liked to travel with an entourage, and in Ino she'd found a suitable companion. She'd befriended Ino solely at her father's request, since Senator Inoichi Yamanaka was an important colleague. At first Karin had chafed at the directive, but she changed her mind when she realized Ino's equine good looks complemented and emphasized her own ethereal beauty. Karin loved nothing more than a suitable backdrop. Leaning against the stuffed cushions, she glanced at Ino approvingly.

"Cheers," Ino said, clinking her glass against Karin's, as if she'd read her mind.

"To us." Karin nodded, chugging the last of her luminescent purple cocktail. It was her fifth of the evening, and yet she felt as sober as when she'd ordered the first one. It was depressing how much longer it took to get drunk now. Almost as if alcohol didn't have any effect on her bloodstream. The Committee had told her it would happen – she just hadn't wanted to believe it back then. Especially since she wasn't supposed to avail herself of the other, more potent alternative as often as she'd have liked. The Committee had too many rules. At this point they were practically running her life. She impatiently signalled to the waitress to bring another round, snapping her fingers so hard it almost shattered the glass coffee table in front of her,

What was the point of going out in New York if you couldn't even get a little buzzed? She stretched out her legs and lay them languidly across the couch, her feet resting on her brother's lap. Her date, the nineteen-year-old heir to a pharmaceutical fortune and a current investor in the nightclub, pretended not to notice. Although it would be hard to say if he was even conscious, as he was currently leaning on Karin's shoulder and drooling.

"Quit it," Sasuke Uchiha snapped brusquely pushing her off. The two of them maybe siblings but they couldn't have been more different in temperament. Karin was loquacious and playful, while Sasuke was taciturn and observant.

Karin and Sasuke were the only children of Fugaku Uchiha, the sixty-year-old, steely-haired media magnate who owned an upstart television network, a cable news channel, a popular newspaper tabloid, several radio stations, and a successful publishing empire that made profits from autobiographies of World Wrestling Federation stars. His wife, Rin Nohara, was a doyenne of the New York society circuit, and chaired the most prestigious charity committees. She was instrumental in the foundation of The Committee, of which Sasuke and Karin were junior members. The Uchihas lived in one of the most sought-after addresses in the city, a luxurious, well-appointed townhouse that covered an entire block across from the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"Oh c'mon," Karin pouted, immediately placing her feet back on her brother's lap. "I need to stretch my legs. They're so sore. Feel," she demanded, grabbing a sinewy calf and asking him to feel the muscle tense underneath. Strip Cardio was a bitch on the joints.

Sasuke frowned. "I said quit it," he murmured in his serious voice, and Karin immediately retracted her tanned legs, tucking them beneath her butt and letting the undersoles of her four-inch AlaÏa heels scrape against the white suede couch, leaving dirty scratch marks on the immaculate cushion.

"What's wrong with you?" Karin asked. Her brother had arrived in a foul mood just a minute ago. "Thirsty?" she taunted. Her brother was such a party pooper lately. He hardly ever went to Committee meetings anymore, something their parents would freak out about if they ever found out. He wasn't dating anyone; he looked weak and spent, and he was undeniably cranky. Karin wondered when the last time was that he had had any.

Sasuke shrugged and stood up. "I'm going out to get some air."

"Good idea," Ino added, rising in a hurry. "I need a smoke," she explained apologetically, waving a pack of cigarettes in front of Karin's face.

"Me too," Aggie Carondolet, another girl from Konoha said. She was part of Karin's crowd, and looked just like their leader, down to the $500-dollar highlights and sullen expression.

"You don't need my permission," Karin replied in a bored voice, although the opposite was true. One didn't simply leave Karin's presence – one was dismissed.

Ino smirked and followed Sasuke towards the back of the club.

Karin shrugged. She never bothered to follow the rules, and tended to light up wherever and whenever she felt like it – the gossip columns once gleefully published the five-figure tally of her smoking fines. She watched the both of them leave, disappearing into the crush of bodies throwing themselves around the dance floor to obscene rap lyrics.

"I'm bored," she wined, finally paying attention to the guy who hard hardly left her side all evening. They had been dating for all of two weeks, an eternity on the Karin time line. "Make something happen."

"What do you have in mind?" he murmured groggily licking her ear.

"Mmmm," she giggled, putting a hand underneath his chin and feeling his veins throb. Tempting. But maybe later, not here, not in public at least. Especially since she'd just had her fill of him yesterday… and it was against the rules…Human familiars were _not _to be abused, blah, blah, blah. They needed at least a forty-eight-hour recovery time…But oh, he smelled wonderful…a hint of Armani aftershave…and underneath…meaty and vital…and if she could just get one little taste…one little…bite…but The Committee met downstairs, right beneath Block 122. There could be several Wardens here, right now…watching… She could be caught. But would she? It was dark in the VIP room…Who would even notice in this crowd of self-involved narcissists?

But they would find out. Someone would tell them. It was eerie how they knew so much about you – almost as if they were always there, watching, inside your head. So, maybe next time. She would let him recuperate from last night, she ruffled his hair. He was so cute – handsome and vulnerable, just the way she liked them. But for now, completely useless. "Excuse me for a second," she told him.

Karin leaped from her seat so quickly that the cocktail waitress bringing a tray of lychee martinis to the table did a double take. The crew around the banquette blinked. They could have sworn she was sitting down just a second ago. Then in a flash, there she was: in the middle of the room, dancing with another boy – because for Karin, there was always another boy, and then another and another, each one of them all too happy to dance with her – and it seemed like she danced for hours – her feet never even touching the ground – a dizzying, red tornado in eight-hundred-dollar heels.

When she came back to the table, her face was glowing with a transcendental light (or merely the effects of benefit high beam?), her beauty almost too painful to bear – she found her date sleeping, slumped over the edge of the table. A pity.

Karin picked up her cell phone. She just realised that Ino had never returned from that cigarette break.


	4. Chapter Three

**Blue Bloods**

**Chapter Three**

rewritten by xoxominnie

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or the story 'Blue Bloods' by Melissa de la Cruz_

* * *

She didn't fit in anywhere. She didn't know why. Was there ever anything so ridiculous as a sociophobic cheerleader? Girls like her weren't supposed to have problems. They were supposed to be perfect. But Ino Yamanka didn't feel very perfect. She felt odd and out of place. She watched as her so-called best friend Karin Uchiha, needled her brother and ignored her date. A fairly typical evening around the Uchiha siblings – the two of them bickering one minute or being spookily affectionate the next – especially when they did that thing where they just looked into each other's eyes and you could tell they were talking to each other without speaking. Ino avoided Karin's gaze and tried to distract herself by laughing at the jokes the actor on her right was telling her, but nothing about the evening – not even the fact that they'd been given the best table in the house or that the Calvin Klein model on her left had asked for her number – made her feel any less miserable.

She'd felt that way in Los Angeles, too. That somehow she was not all there. But in California, she could hide it more easily. In California, she had long blond hair and the best backflip on the squad. Everyone had known her since she was a 'wee chile,' and she'd always been the prettiest girl in her class. But then Daddy, who'd grown up in New York, moved them back to the city to run for the empty Senate seat and had won the election easily. Before she could do a rebel yell, she was living on the Upper East Side and enrolled at the Konoha School.

Of course, Manhattan was nothing like Los Angeles, and Ino's long blond hair and backflips didn't mean a thing to anyone at her new school, which didn't even have a football team, much less mini-skirted cheerleaders. But on the other hand, she didn't expect to be such a hick. After all, she knew her way around a Neiman Marcus! She owned the same True Religion jeans and James Perse T-shirts as anyone else.

But somehow, she'd arrived for the first day wearing a pastel Ralph Lauren sweater with a plaid Anna Sui kilt (in an effort to look more like the girls featured in the school catalog), with a honking white leather Chanel purse on a gold chain slung over her shoulder, only to find her classmates dressed down in grotty fisherman sweaters and distressed corduroys. No one wore pastel in Manhattan or rocked white Chanel (in the fall at least). Even that weirdo pink haired girl – Sakura Haruno – displayed a chic that Ino didn't know how to match.

Ino knew about the Jimmy, the Manolo, the Stella. She'd made note of Mischa Barton's wardrobe. But there was something about the way the New York girls put it together that made her look like a fashion freak who'd never cracked open a magazine.

For a moment, it looked as if Ino would be consigned to live the rest of her academic life as a borderline social pariah, a home-schooled reject when she should have been a Mean Girl. That is, until the clouds parted – lightning struck – and a miracle occurred: the fabulous Karin Uchiha took her personally in hand. Karin was a junior, a year older. She and her brother Sasuke were like, the Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of Konoha, a couple who were not supposed to be a couple, but a couple nonetheless – and the ruling one at that. Karin was the Orientation leader for the new students, and she'd taken one look at Ino – the pastel cardigan, the shiny bluchers, the awkward Scottish kilt, the quilted Chanel bag, and had said, "Love that outfit. It's so wrong, it's right."

And that was it.

Ino was suddenly in the In-Group, which, it turned out, was just the same as the one back in Los Angeles – jocky guys (but starting basketball and crew instead of football), uniformly pretty girls (but they were on the debate team and headed for the Ivy League) – with the same unwritten code to keep out newcomers. Ino knew that it was only by Karin's good graces that she'd managed to infiltrate the sacred stratum.

But it wasn't the social hierarchy of high school that was bothering Ino. It wasn't even her blown-out-straight hair, it was the fact that sometimes she didn't even feel like she knew who she was anymore. Ever since she had arrived in New York. She would walk by a building, or that old park by the river, and a feeling of déjà vu, but stronger – as if it were embedded in her own primal memory – would overwhelm her, and she would find herself shaking. When she walked into their apartment on East Seventy-seventh Street for the first time, she'd thought, "I'm home," and it wasn't because it was home…it was the feeling in her bones that she'd been there before, that she'd walked inside that same doorway before, that she'd danced across its marble floors in some not-so-distant past. "It used to have a fireplace," she thought, when she saw her room. Sure enough, when she mentioned it to the real estate agent, he'd told her it'd had a fireplace in 1819, but it had been boarded up for safety reasons. "Because someone died in there."

But the nightmares were the worst. Nightmares that left her screaming herself awake. Nightmares of running, nightmares of someone taking hold of her – as if she weren't in control – and she would wake up, shivering and cold, the sheets drenched with her sweat. Her parents assured her it was normal. Like it was a normal thing for a fifteen-year-old girl to wake up screaming so loudly her throat dried up and she choked on her own spit.

But now, at Block 122, Sasuke Uchiha was standing up, and Ino stood too – excusing herself from Karin's attention. She'd stood up on impulse, just to be moving, just to be doing something other than just being a spectator to the Show That Was Karin, but when she'd said she needed to smoke, she found she really did. Ino lost Sasuke halfway through the crowd, and she flashed the stamp on her right wrist to the guard, who had to let people out and back inside due to the draconian smoking laws in New York City.

Ino found it ironic that New Yorkers considered themselves so cosmopolitan – when in Los Angeles, you could smoke anywhere, even inside a beauty salon, while you were under the dryer; but in Manhattan, smokers were consigned to the margins and left to deal with the elements.

She pushed open the back door and found herself in an alleyway, a small dark corner between two buildings. The alley between Block 122 and The Bank was a petri dish of warring cultural allegiances – on one side, preening hipsters in tight, expensive, European clothes, tossing their bleached hair over zebra-print jackets; and on the other, a scraggly group of lost children in their tattered and pierced clothing – but an uneasy truce existed between the two parties, an invisible line that neither group ever crossed. After all, they were all smokers here.

Rooting in her hooded Marc Jacobs car coat for her cigarettes and tapped one out. She brought it to her lips, fumbling for the matches. A hand extended from the darkness, offering a small, lit flame. From the other side of the alley. The first time someone had braved the divide.

"Thanks," Ino said, leaning forward and inhaling, the cigarette glowing red at its tip. She looked up, exhaled, and through the smoke recognized the guy who'd offered it. Kiba Inuzuka. A transfer – just like her – to the sophomore class from somewhere out of town. One of the odd-ones-out at Stepford-like Konoha, where everyone had known everyone since nursery school and ballroom dancing lessons. Kiba looked handsome and dangerous in his customary beat-up black leather motorcycle jacket over a dirty T-shirt and stained jeans. It was rumoured he'd been expelled from a succession of prep schools. His eyes glittered in the darkness. He flicked his Zippo closed, and she noticed his shy smile. There was something about him – something sad and broken and appealing…He looked exactly the way she felt, and he walked over to her side.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm Ino," she said.

"Of course you are." He nodded.


	5. Chapter Four

**Blue Bloods**

**Chapter Four  
**

rewritten by xoxominnie

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or the story 'Blue Bloods' by Melissa de la Cruz_

**AN:** _ I later figured that Iruka didn't really fit the character that was in the original book so I've changed it to Kiba. So the character Iruka is now Kiba._

* * *

The Konoha School was housed in the former Flood mansion on Madsion Avenue and Ninety-first Street, on prep-school row, across from Dalton and next to Sacred Heart. It was the former home of Rose Elizabeth Flood, widow of Captain Armstrong Flood, who had founded the Flood Oil Company. Rose's three daughters were educated by Marguerite Konoha, a Belgian governess, and when all three were lost during the unfortunate sinking of the SS _Endeavor _during an Atlantic crossing, a heartbroken Rose returned to the Midwest and bequeathed her home to Mademoiselle Konoha to found her dream institution.

Little had been done to transform the home into a school: among the prerequisites of the behest was that all the original finishes and furniture were to be carefully maintained, which made entering the building akin to walking backward in time. A life-size John Singer Sargent portrait of the three Flood heiresses still hung above the marble staircase, welcoming visitors into the magnificent double-height entryway. A Baroque crystal chandelier hung in the glass windowed ballroom that overlooked Central Park, and Chesterfield ottomans and antique reading desks were arranged in the foyer. The shiny brass sconces were now wired for electricity, and the creaky Pullman elevator still worked. The attic, a charming garret room, was transformed into an art center, complete with a printing press and a lithograph machine, and the downstairs drawing rooms housed a fully equipped theatre, gym, and cafeteria. Metal lockers now lined the fleur-de-lis wallpapered hallways, and the upper bedrooms housed the humanities classrooms. Generations of students swore that the ghost of Ms. Konoha haunted the third landing.

Photographs of each graduating class lined the hallway to the library. Since The Konoha School was formerly an all-girls institution, the first class of 1869 showed a group of six dour-faced maidens in white ball gowns, their names gracefully etched in calligraphy. As the years progressed, the daguerreotypes of the nineteenth-century debutantes gave way to the black-and-white photographs of bouffant-haired swans of the1950s, to the cheerful addition of long-haired gentlemen in the mid-'60s, when Konoha finally went coed, leading to bright color photographs of winsome young women and handsome young men from the current crop.

Because, really, not much changed. The girls still graduated in white tea dresses from Saks and white gloves from Bergdorf's, and were presented with garlands of twined ivy on their heads as well as the requisite bouquet of red roses along with their diplomas, while the boys wore proper morning suits, complete with pearl-tipped pins on their gray ascots.

The gray tartan uniforms were long gone, but at Konoha, bad news still arrived in the form of a cancelled first-period class, followed by an announcement made over rustling static on the antiquated sound system; "Emergency chapel meeting. All students asked to report to the chapel at once."

Sakura met Naruto in the hallway outside Music Hum. They hadn't seen each other since Friday night. Neither of them had broached the subject of encountering Sasuke Uchiha outside The Bank, which was highly unusual, since the two of them dissected every social situation they experienced down to the minute detail. There was a studied coolness in Naruto's tone when he saw Sakura that morning. But Sakura was oblivious to his aloofness – she ran up to him immediately and linked her arm in his.

"What's going on?" she asked, tucking her head against his shoulder.

"Hell if I know." He shrugged.

"You always know," Sakura pressed.

"All right – but don't say anything." Naruto melted, enjoying the feel of her hair against his neck. Sakura was looking particularly pretty that day. She was wearing her long hair down for once, and she looked like a pixie in her oversized Navy peacoat, faded jeans, and broken-in black cowboy boots. He looked around nervously. "I think it has something to do with the crowd that was at Block 122 this weekend."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Karin and her people? Why? Are they getting expelled?"

"Maybe," Naruto said, savouring the thought.

Last year almost the entire basketball team had been banished for illicit behaviour on school grounds. To celebrate a win at the Head of the Charles, they had come back to school that evening and trashed the second-floor classrooms, leaving graffti'd expletives on the walls and proof of their night – broken beer bottles, piles of cigarette stubs and several cocaine-laced dollar bills – to be found by the janitors the next morning. Parents petitioned the administration to change their decision (some thought expulsion too harsh, while others wanted nothing less than criminal charges filed). That the ringleader, a toothy Harvard-bound senior, was the Headmistress's nephew only added to the fire.

Somehow Sakura didn't think that a simple case of bad behaviour over the weekend was the reason the entire upper school was being called into the chapel that morning. As there were only forty students in each class, the entire student body fit comfortably inside the room, taking their respective seats organised by grade: seniors and freshman in the front section separated by the aisle, juniors and sophomores respectively behind them.

The Dean of Students stood patiently by the podium in front of the altar. Sakura and Naruto found Kiba in the back, at their usual perch. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept, and there was an ugly red stain on his button-down shirt and a hole in his black jeans. He was wearing his signature white silk Jimi Hendrix-style scarf around his neck. The other kids in the pew gave him a wide berth. He beckoned Sakura and Naruto to his side.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, sliding into the pew.

Kiba shrugged, putting a finger to his lips.

Dean Cecile Molloy tapped the microphone. While she wasn't a Konoha alum, like the headmistress, the head librarian, and almost the entire female faculty – and it was rumoured that she'd been the recipient of a public school education – she had quickly acquired the velvet headband, knee-length corduroy skirts, and rounded vowels that marked the true Konoha girl. Dean Molloy was a very adequate facsimile, and hence was very popular with the board of directors.

"Attention, please. Settle down, boys and girls. I have something very sad to share with you this morning." The dean inhaled sharply. "I am very sorry to inform you that one of our students, Aggie Carondolet, passed away this weekend."

There was a shocked silence, followed by a confused buzzing.

The dean cleared her throat. "Aggie had been a student at Konoha since pre-kindergarten. There will be no classes tomorrow. Instead, there will be a funeral service in the chapel tomorrow morning. Everyone is invited to attend. Afterwards, there will be a burial at Forest Hills in Queens, and a shuttle bus will be provided to take students who would like to attend, to the cemetery. We ask that you think of her family at this difficult time."

Another throat clearing.

"We have grief counsellors on hand to assist those who need it. School will conclude at noon, your parents have already been informed of the early dismissal. After this meeting, please return to your second-period classes."

After a short invocation (Konoha was nondenominational), and a devotion from the Book of Common Prayer, as well as a verse from the Koran and a passage from Khalil Gibran were read by the Head Boy and Head Girl, students streamed out with quiet trepidation, a low feeling of excitement mixed with nausea and real sympathy for the Carondolets. Nothing like this had ever happened at Konoha before. Sure, they'd heard of other school's problems – drunk driving accidents, child-molesting soccer coaches, senior boys date-raping freshman girls, trench-coat-wearing freaks wielding machine guns and gunning down half the student body, but those happened at _other _schools – on television, in the suburbs, or in public schools, with their metal detectors and clear vinyl backpacks. Nothing terrible was ever allowed to happen at Konoha. It was practically a rule.

The worst thing that could ever happen to a student at Konoha would be a broken leg skiing in Aspen or a painful sunburn from St. Barth's over spring break. So the fact that Aggie had _died _– in the city no less – just shy of her sixteenth birthday, was almost unfathomable.

Aggie Carondolet? Sakura felt a twinge of sadness, but she didn't know Aggie, who had been one of the tall, pinched-looking blond girls who surrounded Karin, like courtiers around their queen.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, squeezing Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura nodded.

"Wow, that's heavy, man. I just saw her Friday night," Kiba said, shaking his head.

"You saw Aggie?" Sakura asked. "Where?"

"Friday. At The Bank."

"Aggie Carondolet was at The Bank?" Sakura asked sceptically. That made as much sense as Karin being spotted shopping at J.C. Penny. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I mean, she wasn't technically at The Bank, but outside, you know, where everyone smokes downstairs, in the alley next to Block 122," Kiba explained.

"What happened to you?" Sakura said. "We never saw you again after midnight."

"I. uh, met somebody," Kiba admitted, with a sheepish grin. "It's no big deal."

Sakura nodded and didn't pry.

They walked out of the chapel, past Karin Uchiha, who was standing in the middle of a sympathetic circle of friends. "She'd just gone out for a smoke…" they overheard Karin say, dabbing at her eyes. "Then she disappeared… We still don't know how it happened."

"What are you looking at?" Karin spat, noticing Sakura staring at her.

"Nothing – I…"

Karin flicked her hair over her shoulder and snorted in annoyance. Then she deliberately turned her back on the three of them and went back to reliving Friday night.

"Hey," Kiba said, passing the tall Californian girl in their class, who was part of the huddle. "Sorry about your friend." He put a light hand on her arm.

But Ino didn't even acknowledge that she'd heard him.

Sakura thought that was odd. How did Kiba know Ino Yamanaka? The Californian girl was practically Karin's best friend. And Karin _despised _Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura had heard her calling him a "vagrant" and a "wastoid" to his face when he refused to give up his seat in the cafeteria. She and Naruto had warned him when he'd sat down, but he wouldn't listen. "But this is _our _table," Karin had hissed, holding a tray that contained a paper plate of dry lettuce leaves surrounding an undercooked hamburger. Sakura and Naruto had immediately grabbed their trays, but Kiba had refused to budge, which had instantly endeared him to them.

"It was a drug overdose," Kiba whispered, walking between Sakura and Naruto.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. She passed out at Block 122. What else could it be?"

Sakura thought: aneurysm, heart attack, diabetic seizure. There were so many things that could cause a person's untimely demise. She'd read about them. She knew. She'd lost her father in her infancy, and her mother was stuck in a coma. Life was more fragile than anyone ever realized.

One minute, you could be getting a smoke in the alley on the Lower East Side with your friends, having drinks and dancing on tables in a popular night club. And the next minute, you could be dead.


	6. Chapter Five

**Blue Bloods**

**Chapter Five**

rewritten by xoxominnie

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or the story 'Blue Bloods' by Melissa de la Cruz_

* * *

One of the best things about being Karin was that nobody took you for granted. After the news of Aggie's death made the rounds, Karin's popularity swelled to epic proportions – because now she wasn't just beautiful, she was vulnerable as well – she was human. It was like when Tom Cruise left Nicole Kidman, and suddenly Nicole Kidman stopped seeming like this icy, ruthless, career-minded Amazon and became just another dumped divorcee whom everyone could relate to. She'd even cried on Oprah. Aggie had been Karin's best friend. Well, no, not exactly. Karin had many best friends. It was the backbone of her popularity. Many people felt close to her, even though Karin felt close to no one. But still, Aggie had been special to her. She'd grown up with her. Ice-staking at Wollman Rink, etiquette lessons at the Plaza, summers in Southampton. The Carondolets were an old New York family; her parents were friends with Karin's parents. Their moms went to the same hairdresser at Henri Bendel. She was a true blue blood, like herself.

Karin loved the attention, loved the fawning. She said all the right things, voicing her shock and grief with a halting voice. She dabbed her eyes without smudging her eyeliner. She recalled fondly how Aggie had lent her her favorite Rock and Republic jeans once. And never even asked for them back! Now that was a true friend.

After Chapel, Karin and Sasuke were pulled aside by one of the runners, a scholarship kid who served as an errand boy for the Headmistress's office. "The Head wants to see you guys," they were told.

Inside the plush-carpeted office, the Head of Schools told them they could take the whole day off – no need to wait till noon. The Committee understood how close they were to Augusta. Karin was elated. Even more special treatment! But Sasuke shook his head and explained that if it was all right with everyone, he was going to attend his second-period class.

Outside the administration corridor, the vast carpeted hallways were empty. Everyone else was in class. They were practically alone. Karin reached out and smoothed her brother's collar, tracing her fingers on his sunburned neck. He flinched at her touch.

"What's gotten into you lately?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't, okay? Not here."

She didn't understand why he was so skittish. At some point, things would change. She would change. He knew that, but it was as if he couldn't accept it, or he wouldn't let himself accept it. Maybe it was all part of the process. Her father had made the history of the family very clear to them, and their part in it was set stone. Sasuke didn't have a choice, whether he wanted it or not, and Karin felt somewhat insulted at the way he was acting.

She looked at her brother. He was part of her soul. When they were little, it was like they were the same person. When she stubbed a toe, he cried. When he fell off the horse in Connecticut, her back ached in New York. She always knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and she loved him in a way that scared her. It consumed every inch of her being. But he'd been pulling away from her lately. He was distracted, distant. His mind was closed to hers. When she reached out to feel his presence, there was nothing. A blank slate. No, more like a muffling. A blanket over a stereo. He was tuning her out. Masking his thoughts. Asserting his independence from her. It was troubling, to say the least.

"It's like you don't even like me anymore," she pouted, lifting up her thick red hair and letting it fall on her shoulders. She was wearing a black cotton sweater, rendered see-through underneath the fluorescent light of the hallway. She knew he could see the ivory lace of her Le Mystere bra through the thin weave.

Sasuke smiled a wary smile. "That's not possible. That would be like hating myself. And I'm not a masochist."

She shrugged her shoulders in slow motion, turning away and biting her lip.

He pulled her in for a hug, pressing his body against hers. They were the same height – their eyes at the same level. "Be good," he said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she cracked. But it was nice to be hugged, and she squeezed him back tightly. Now, that was more like it.

"I'm scared, Sasuke," she whispered. They'd been there, that night, with Aggie. Aggie shouldn't be dead. Aggie couldn't be dead. It just couldn't be true. It was impossible. In every sense of the word. But they'd seen Aggie's body at the morgue, that cold gray morning. She and Sasuke had been the ones to identify the body. Karin's cell number was the first entry in Aggie's phone. They'd held her lifeless hands. They'd seen her face, the frozen scream. Much worse, they'd seen the marks on her neck. Unthinkable! Ridiculous, even. It simply didn't add up. It was as if the world had been turned upside down. It was against everything they'd been told. She couldn't even begin to make it comprehensible.

"It's a joke, right?"

"No joke." Sasuke shook his head.

"She's not just cycling early?" Karin asked, hoping against hope that they'd found some reasonable explanation for all this. There had to be one. Things like this simply didn't happen. Not to them.

"No. they've done the tests. Worse. The blood – it's gone."

Karin felt a chill up her spine. It was as if something had skittered across her grave. "What do you mean it's gone?" she gasped.

"She was drained."

"You mean…"

"Full consumption." Sasuke nodded.

Karin recoiled from his embrace. "You're joking. You have to be. It's just not – possible." That word again. That word that popped up all weekend, Saturday morning, when the call came: repeated by their parents, the Elders, the Wardens, everybody. What happened to Aggie just wasn't possible. That much they all agreed on. Karin walked toward an open window, stepped into the sunlight, and gloried in the way it tickled her skin. Nothing could hurt them.

"They've called a conclave. The letters went out today."

"Already? But they haven't even begun to change yet," Karin protested. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Emergency situation. Everyone has to be warned. Even the premature."

Karin sighed. "I suppose." She'd rather like being one of the youngest. She didn't like knowing her novel status would soon be supplanted by a new batch.

"I'm going to class. Where are you going?" he asked, tucking his shirt into his pants, a futile move since when he reached for his leather satchel, the motion pulled his shirt-tails out again.

"To Barneys," she replied, putting on her sunglasses. "I have nothing to wear to the funeral."


End file.
